


Sleep Is For The Weak

by degreesofinsanity



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Confused Kylo, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, hux sleeps everywhere, just to clarify, kylo just wants to rest, room switching, sleep deprived Hux, sleepy Hux, thats ramen with coffee as the hot water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degreesofinsanity/pseuds/degreesofinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is exhausted. Kylo is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Is For The Weak

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! Hope it floats some boats! :)

Lack of sleep wasn't anything new for General Hux.  
  
He always pushed himself further to get more work done; his deathly pale skin, tired eyes, and shaky hands were small sacrifices for the First Order to succeed against the Resistance.

First, he'd feel sleepy, yawning into his fist and rubbing at his tired eyes. At this point he could still keep working, pinching himself to keep awake. After a few hours of that, he'd suddenly be energized, any sign of sleepiness gone.

During this phase, Hux would be more productive than usual, blazing a trail of energy through the Finalizer, a mug of caf in one hand and a datapad in the other, the crew working more efficiently at the sight of him so twitchy and wide-eyed.

(Mitaka had, by chance, witnessed the General making himself a cup of instant noodles, but with _coffee_ as the hot water. The memory still made him shudder in disgust, but it made him even more loyal to the man.)  
  
This, of course, led to Hux sleeping in the most random of places when his body finally couldn't take the strain. Phasma was normally the one to find him, most of the time curled up in a small niche near the bridge (he had fallen asleep there so many times that the crew had taken to putting pillows and whatnot in that spot for him to use, when he bothered to use them at all).

A few times the troopers would find him hunched over one of the tables in the mess hall, drooling onto his datapad, a complete mess, muttering about finances and ‘stupid force users’. They'd wisely inform Captain Phasma so that she could carry him back to his quarters and drool there instead.

Even Lord Ren himself had discovered the sleeping ginger whilst wandering through the halls, much to his humiliation, the Force user slinging him onto his broad shoulder like a sack of potatoes, using the Force to open the door to Hux’s quarters and depositing the sleeping General onto the neatly made bed, ignoring the drool on his robes.

They never spoke of it in the morning.

Today was a day like any other and Hux was enjoying his usual mug of substandard caf, reading up on reports from Phasma about the Stormtrooper program while monitoring the operations on the bridge. This time he stayed up for more than 48 hours and his vision was already blurring as if he were looking through a fogged up window.

“Lieutenant Mitaka!” Said man jumped an inch in his seat at the call of his name, Hux wondering again how he’d been able to go through the Academy with such a submissive attitude.  

“Y-Yes, Sir! What do you need, sir?” Mitaka stood at attention, stiff and nervous, looking like he might bolt at any moment.

“I will be retiring to my quarters, do not disturb me unless something important comes up.” Hux ordered firmly, already seeing two of the lieutenant.

“Yes, sir!” Satisfied, Hux squinted at his datapad, he ignored the concerned looks of the other officers as he walked along the bridge, swaying side to side, making his way back to his quarters to collapse there before he did it on the bridge in front of everyone.

Leaning against the cold walls, Hux patted along the steel as he walked, steadying himself with each shaky step.

“I should already be at my quarters…” He mumbled to himself, the pounding headache wasn’t helping at all, one hand going up to input his door code into the pad. A shrill beep met his ears, a stab of pain shooting through his skull.

Had he entered the wrong code? Impossible.

Hux tapped the code in again, another error alert, and another, and another. “That’s it!” He growled, tapping in the override code, relief washing through him as he heard the soft swoosh of the door sliding open.

Stepping inside, Hux was suddenly assaulted with a strange scent that was definitely _not_ his quarters. Maybe Millicent got into something again? Or she had brought another dead rat into his quarters.

He’d think about it later.

For now there was a big, nice comfy bed waiting for him, kicking off his shoes lazily and letting himself fall onto it, crawling under the sheets and letting the darkness take over.  

What Hux hadn’t realized was that it wasn’t his quarters he was currently sleeping in (and subsequently drooling on the sheets of the bed), it was owned by a certain short-tempered Force user by the name of Kylo Ren.

Who had, just a few minutes ago, just finished exercising in one of the many training rooms aboard the Finalizer and was walking back to his quarters to get some well-earned rest, unaware that the General had taken over his bed.

Kylo was going to be in for quite a surprise.


End file.
